


One-Shots

by PSILoveYou



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Cashier!Connor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSILoveYou/pseuds/PSILoveYou
Summary: A series of one shots for any pairings. Just leave a request/prompt in the comments for a pairing and I'll write it. Each chapter is a different prompt.





	1. Evan x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You and I were love at first sight. We were separated when you moved across the country, and your phone number changed. Now, three years later, I see you leaving the grocery store while I’m checking out.  
> From: BeccaTheBiscuitBaker

Five Years Ago

Connor groans in frustration. It’s the end of a long shift at the diner he works at. It’s about ten and he just wants to go home. This had been the most frustrating day on the job and Connor was at the end of his fuse

Connor makes his way to a booth at the window where somebody had just sat down. He doesn’t bother to look up at them as he pulls out his notepad to take their order.

“What do you want” he growls nastily, not caring if the person complains to the manager

He sees them shift out of the corner of his eye but they don’t respond.

“Any fucking day now” he snaps

“Um, well, well, I was just, I, um nevermind it’s okay” they say in a small, scared voice

Connor looks up in surprise and is in awe of what he’s looking at. A blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy sits rigidly in the booth. He’s gripping the front of his ratty polo, pulling on it nervously. His hands are sweating like crazy and he’s staring up at Connor, wide-eyed.

But something tells Connor he wasn’t looking at him like that because he’s scared. Connor smirks and a blush creeps up on the boy’s face.

“H-hi” he squeaks

Connor’s smirk widens and he sits down across from the cute boy. His shift is almost over and there’s nobody else here. What the hell, right?

“What’s your name, sweetie?” he asks, watching the boy’s blush deepen

God, he’s adorable and he’s staring at Connor with the same admiration. Nobody’s ever looked at Connor like that. Nobody even ever wanted to get near him.

“E-Evan” he peeps

“Evan, I like that name. I’m Connor”

Evan smiles to himself shyly, “Thank you” he whispers

Connor can’t help but laugh. Was it seriously possible for someone to be this cute?

Evan must have taken the laugh the wrong way because he ducks his head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry. I...I’m really not that good at, um, conversation”  
Connor stifles his laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.His shift is over now and he needs to get to sleep. He rips out a page in his notepad, scribbling down his number and slides it over to Evan.

“Text me” he tells him as the waiter for the next shift walks in

Connor walks out of the diner with a spring in his step that’s never been there before. 

That night, he waits for a text from Evan. It comes about an hour later. Connor starts laughing again. Aren’t you supposed to wait so you don’t seem desperate? There was something endearing about it though.

A few more texts come quickly. He opens up his phone.

[Unknown]: hi, it’s me  
[Unknown]: I mean Evan  
[Unknown]: I really enjoyed talking to you earlier  
[Unknown]: :)

Connor smiles and adds him into his contacts.

[Me]: Hi Evan  
[Me]: I liked talking to you too  
[Ev]: Okay this is going to sound weird, but would you maybe want to do something together?  
[Me]: Sex?  
[Me]: Kidding  
[Me]: unless you don’t want me to be (;

It takes Evan a few minutes to respond and Connor starts to feel bad for making him uncomfortable. He watches as the three-dots showing that Evan is typing continue to appear and then disappear over and over. Then he sends a bunch of messages all at once. Jeez, this kid was a mess. A hot, adorable mess, but a mess nonetheless. 

Connor fucking loves it.

[Ev]:No, that wasn’t what i meant  
[Ev]: No offense  
[Ev]: it’s just that I don’t know you really  
[Me]: it’s because you’re a virgin isn’t it

Connor can’t help but tease him. He chuckles as he goes back to watching Evan’s message-box appear and disappear for awhile.

[Ev]: yes…  
They end up planning to go to the movies on friday. It’s tuesday. Connor isn’t sure if he can wait that long to see him again.

The rest of the week drags on slower than ever. The only way Connor is able to survive until friday is the fact that he and Evan text each other constantly. 

Over the week, Connor learns that Evan likes trees. He lives with his mom still, not because he is lazy but because they don’t have a lot of money and he can’t afford college. Evan works at Pottery Barn but he thinks the furniture is far too overpriced. 

He tells Connor a little about his anxiety, but only when Connor brings up how shy he seems. His favorite color isn’t blue like Connor would’ve guessed, but Lilac purple. His room is full of plants. He likes lots of plants, not just trees.

Connor tells Evan about his love of weed but it only seems to make Evan uncomfortable so he doesn’t bring up any kind of drug again. Evan doesn’t really seem exposed to those kind of things. 

He also tells him about not having any friends and Evan says he doesn’t either. Connor can’t understand why nobody would want to be friend with someone as pure as him. It doesn’t make any sense. He shares about his relationship with his sister and parents. Connor lives in a small apartment by himself and it smells like skunk. Evan doesn’t pick up on the implication.

At last, it’s Friday. We meet at the movie theater at five.

Connor breaks into a smile when he sees him. Evan’s standing off the the side nervously, wearing a similar polo to last time and khakis. He hasn’t spotted Connor yet so he waves. 

Evan sees him and waves back, wearing a goofy grin.

“Hello, Treeboy” Connor says as he walks over to him

Evan narrows his eyes playfully, “Hello, um, um,” it takes him a minute to come up with a nickname for Connor, “uh,...tallboy”

Connor starts laughing and they get in line to buy their tickets. Connor forces Evan to let him pay for his though.

The movie was good, but Connor wasn’t really paying attention to it. He was focusing on the sounds that came out of Evan’s mouth as he reacted to the movie, how he jumped at some parts, and Connor’s personal favorite: when he grabs Connor’s hand when it gets scary.

They go out for ice cream after at a little creamery right next to the theater. At one point, Evan starts giggling and Connor can’t understand why until Evan finally reaches over to Connor and wipes ice cream off of his nose.

Connor wants to kiss him goodnight as he drops Evan home but something tells him to wait. And so he does.

It goes on like this for about a month, constant texting and small dates. Connor keeps waiting for the perfect time to kiss him. They don’t label it or anything, but they both know Evan belongs only to Connor, and Connor belongs only to Evan. Connor’s totally head-over-heels for this guy.

But one day, when Evan gets into the passenger seat of Connor’s car, he’s totally silent. And not in his usual doesn’t-know-how-to-start-a-conversation silent. Something’s wrong.

“Ev?” Connor asks nervously, “What is it?”

Evan bites his lip and suddenly there are tears dripping down his face, “I haven’t been telling you something” he says through the tears

Connor’s gut clenches, “What is it?” he asks cautiously

Evan doesn’t respond for a moment.

“I-I’m moving next week.”

Connor lets out a sigh of relief. He already knew this. He saw the For Sale sign in Evan’s yard every time he went to pick him up or drop him off.

“I know,” he smiles

“No, you don’t. I’m...I’m moving away. My mom’s getting a house for herself in the next town over but I’m moving away.”

He clenches his jaw, “How far…” Connor forces himself to ask, not sure he really wants to know the answer

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to mess this up. I was going to tell you eventually but I couldn’t find the right time. A-and I should’ve told you and I’m just, I’m so sorry!” he says, not answering the question. This couldn’t be good.

Connor tightens his grip on the steering wheel, “How. Far. Evan.” he says slowly and dangerously

“C-California?”

Connor’s vision goes red and he starts hitting the steering wheel, “Goddamnit, Evan! Are you fucking kidding me!”

Evan presses himself into the car door, “I’m sorry!”

“How could you not tell me this!”

His anger drains as it’s replaced with something else: sadness. He grabs his hair, pulling on it as he fights back the tears. Evan knew he was going to leave all along. He lied to him and he used him. God, he seemed so innocent…

“I didn’t want to lose you-”

“Well you just did” Connor spits

Evan lets out a small gasp and his eyes widen, “What?”

“You heard me, you fucking manipulative prick. Get of my car”

A new wave of tears pour down Evan’s face.

“Connor, please!”

“Get out of my car!” he screams, scaring Evan. Good, he deserves it.

Evan scrambles out, running back inside his house. Connor can’t hold it back anymore, he starts sobbing.

 

He ignores Evan the whole week leading up to his move. Evan keeps trying to text him and call him but Connor’s still so angry and hurt. He doesn’t say goodbye to him either. If Connor ever wants to forgive him, he can just text him or something.

A week after Evan’s move, Connor starts to miss him. He’s going to text him soon. He’s just going to wait it out a couple more days.

 

That’s when he drops his phone. He was trying to get his car keys out of his back pocket while his hands were full of grocery bags and it fell onto the pavement. Connor picks it back up and it’s completely shattered. Shit.

He tries to turn it on but the screen is black. 

Nononononono.

He goes to the store later that day to see if it can be fixed but the guy who works there takes one look at the phone and laughs. Connor ends up having to buy a new phone.

He’s miserable. He hadn’t backed up his phone in months. All of his photos, his schedule, notes, contacts, gone.

His contacts.

Evan.

Nonononono this can’t be happening. 

Connor drives over to Evan’s old house to see if his mother is still around. She’s not. 

He leaves a note on the door, giving his new phone number for Evan in case his mom stops by again.

 

She must not have, because weeks later, Evan still hasn’t texted him. Connor tries to hold out hope but it’s been months and it’s time to face the facts: He’s lost Evan for good.

It takes another few months after he’s accepted that fact to not be heartbroken over it. Connor tries to move on to others. He goes out with people, but he doesn’t ever bother for a second date with them. There’s no point. His heart would always belong to Evan.

PRESENT

Connor picks up a candy bar at the checkout line before putting it right back on the shelf. He pulls out his phone, scrolling through random shit he’s not really even looking at. The checkout line is going so slow. There’s still another woman in front of him, not including the boy ringing up his stuff.

“For the love of god,” the woman in front of Connor growls at the boy, “Will you just hurry up and pay? There are people behind you.”

Connor ignores this, keeping his eyes trained on his phone.

“I-I’m so sorry. I, I’m not trying to hold up the line. I’m sorry.”

Connor freezes. He’d never forget that voice. It’s Evan. 

He looks up at what’s going on. Evan’s looking up at the woman with wide-eyes. He’s still wearing one of his stupid polos but he has a dark gray hoodie zipped over it. His khakis have been replaced with a pair of dark jeans. 

“‘Sorry’ doesn’t make you go any faster so how about you just shut your mouth and hurry up” the woman snaps

Evan shies away from her, scared, “I’m so sorry” he hurries to swipe his card and picks up his brown paper bag of groceries.

“About time” the woman says as her groceries start getting rung up

Evan shrinks in on himself, not fighting back. He hold his grocery back tightly against his chest

“Hey!” Connor intervenes, “Leave him alone, he hasn’t done anything wrong, you fucking hag,”

The lady gasps, but doesn’t say a word.

Connor puts back the bag of chips he was going to buy, not wanting to wait for this lady in order to leave and talk to Evan. He shoulders past her and over to Evan before he could leave.

“Here, I got that for you” he offers, taking Evan’s bag from him

Evan’s not looking at him, but rather at his shoes. Has he even recognized Connor yet? It doesn’t seem so…

“Thank you, f-for that and um, with that lady, you didn’t have to do that” he mumbles

“Of course I did, treeboy” Connor smiles

Evan’s head snaps up to Connor, staring at him in shock.

“Connor!” he realizes

Connor can’t help but let out a little laugh, “It’s me”

Evan smiles as they walk into the parking lot, “Oh my god, I didn’t recognize you! You grew your hair out! Hi!”

“Hi, baby”

Evan’s face twists and he steps away. Oh uh.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ev-”

“No, Connor, it’s been years. Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to forgive me? It was all I thought about! You didn’t even give me a text message!”

“Evan.” I say louder. He stops and looks at me, “I broke my phone a few weeks after you moved. I went back to your old house to get your number from your mom but she had already moved too and I left a note on the door in case she came back but she didn’t”

“You broke your phone?” Evan repeats

“Yes!” he exclaims, stepping closer eagerly

“And you tried to get my number?” Evan steps closer too

“Yes!” he smiles

Now they’re inches apart but it’s still not close enough. 

“And you haven’t moved on?”

“I tried so fucking hard, Evan, but I can’t stop”

“Stop?” Evan whispers

“Loving you” Connor clarifies, leaning in

Evan closes the space between them and presses his lips to Connor’s. They’re kissing for the first time and it’s slow, and wonderful, and perfect, and it was worth waiting all of those years.

They pull away only to breathe. They’re smiling at eachother stupidly, not saying a word until Evan breaks the silence.

“I love you too”


	2. Evan x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is my first time seeing you work at this store, but now you're my cashier and flirting with me. I keep coming back and buying things I don't need in hopes that I see you again.  
> Pairing: Evan/Connor, preferably with Connor as the cashier, but it's up to you :)  
> From: AcrylicFix

“Will that be all?” the cashier asks as he rings up the carton of milk

It’s about five in the evening but Jared had a craving for cereal so he made Evan run to the convenience store to get more milk. Jared had finished the last of the milk this morning. So now, here Evan was, staring up at the gorgeous cashier.  
“Um, hello?” the guy frowns at him

Shit. Evan just spaced out as he was admiring the guy. Now he probably thought he was a freak. Nice going, Evan. His face heats up in embarrassment.

Evan pulls at his shirt nervously, “S-Sorry, what?” he asks quietly

His eyes travel down to the cashier’s nametag: Connor. It’s a lovely name. It really fit him as far as Evan can tell. Not that Evan really knew anything about him!

“I asked if that would be all.” he repeats

Evan’s gaze snaps back up to Connor’s eyes. Connor’s smirking at him. Oh god, he knows he’s oggling at him...

“Yep, yeah, that’s-that’s all,” Evan shoves five dollars at him and grabs the milk, not waiting for the change as he dashes out the door

When Evan gets home, he knows to keep his mouth shut. If he tells Jared, he’d only make fun of him. Or worse...he might go to the convenience store and embarrass him in front of Connor. Now way. Jared must not know.

Jared takes the milk from Evan before even saying hello. He walks to the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, shoving spoonfuls into his mouth.

“I don’t understand you” Evan mumbles

Jared looks up obliviously, “Did you say something?”

Evan can’t help but smile a little as he shakes his head, walking to his room. 

The next morning, Evan goes on a rampage through the apartment, searching for anything that needed a refill or replacement. There was nothing. Evan sighs at his own ridiculousness. He’d met Connor once. Now he’s looking for any excuse to see him. 

Oh god, is Evan stalking him? He freezes. 

No, right? Not if he goes to the store for a reason. So Evan just needs a reason. 

He mulls it over all through his shift at Pottery Barn that day, but he comes up blank. Maybe if he just goes to the store and looks around, he’ll see something he realizes he needs. Evan usually has to resist from buying more stuff that he ‘needs’ whenever he goes shopping so, maybe this will work?

 

That’s how he ends up wandering the isles of that Convenience Store for about fifteen minutes, searching for anything to buy. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like Connor has noticed him yet. Whenever Evan glances at the cashier, he’s either not looking at him or helping another customer.

He’s in the office supply section now. Maybe he should get a pack of pens, pens are always good. No, no that’s stupid and way too obvious. Evan curses himself in his head. Some Scotch tape, maybe? What the hell, no!

“Need any help?” says a voice behind him

Evan whips around and finds Connor trying to hold back another smirk. Oh god, he’s so caught.

“What! No! What, what makes you think that I, um, that I would need help?” Evan’s hands start to get sweaty

Connor raises an eyebrow at him, “Well, you’ve been walking from isle to isle for, like, a while now and you haven’t even picked anything out,”

Evan has no choice but to grab the Scotch tape, showing it to Connor with shaking hands, “No, look! I found it! That’s why I’m here! I needed tape. Yeah,” he chuckles nervously

“‘Kay” he says, bored and walks back behind the register, ringing up the item

Evan pays quickly, and rushes out, not having the courage to say anything else to him.

Dammit, Evan, why didn’t you try to talk to him? Idiot.

Evan needs to try again tomorrow.

 

So there he is, standing in front of the register again as Connor rings up a pack of Pop Rocks. He can see Connor trying to hide his smile. Now’s your chance, Evan. Say something! Anything! Well maybe not anyth-

“My name’s Evan,” Evan blurts out

Connor looks up from the register at him, surprised. Jesus, Evan! Really? Come on. Now he thinks you’re a freak!

“I’m Connor,” Connor says, snapping Evan out of his train of thoughts

“I know,” Evan says before he can think about it

His eyes widen.

“You...know?” Connor frowns

Evan points at his name tag, “I just, I meant, I, I’m not, I, it’s on your nametag!”

Connor looks down at the nametag like he’s just remembering that it’s there, “Oh, right,”

“Yep,” Evan forces an awkward smile

 

He puts a screwdriver onto the register. It’s the first thing he laid his eyes on when he walked into the store.

“Planning on screwing anyone, Evan?” Connor smiles

Evan’s heart stops, “What! No! Why would you think that! No!”

He goes red as Connor bursts out laughing, “It...it was a joke, oh my god, cause you were buying a screwdriver. Jesus, Ev, calm down,”

“Oh,” he whispers, blushing deeper

 

It takes another week to work up the courage to do what he’s about to do. So far, Evan’s just been buying random shit around the store, making quick small talk with Connor. But not today, today he is finally going to do something.

Evan steps into the store, walking slowly to the flower section. He picks out a bouquet of roses. Cliche? Yes. But Evan wants to play it safe.

He walks to the register, his heart pounding louder in his ears with each step he takes forward. Connor gives him an odd look that he can’t recognize as he looks at the flowers.

This is a bad idea. Stop, Evan. Don’t do this! 

But it’s too late. Connor already rings them up so Evan hands him the money. His whole body is shaking. Please, don’t notice the shaking, please.

He’s already paid but Evan doesn’t pick up the flowers. He stays still.

“So,” Connor says almost bitterly, “Who are these for?”

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Evan stares at his shoes, twisting his shirt, “Y-you,” He squeaks quietly

Evan glances up at him quickly. Connor’s eyes are wide at the reply. He doesn’t say a word, just staring at Evan.

Oh no. He thought Connor had liked him too, that he felt something too. Shit, Evan was so wrong.

He steps back, “Oh my god that was so weird, I’m so sorry, just, nevermind, I’ll go-”

“Evan.” Connor interrupts

Evan shuts his mouth. Here’s the part where he tells Evan what a freak he is. 

But he doesn’t. Connor picks up the flowers, and breaks into a smile. He puts them to his nose and gives them a sniff.

“Thank you,”

It feels like a thousand pounds are lifted from Evan’s shoulders. So he read the situation right afterall. That’s a first. But more importantly...Connor likes him?

Connor makes his way to the other side of the counter, where Evan is. He’s still holding the flowers but he picks up one of Evan’s sweaty hands, holding it. Connor doesn’t seem to mind that his hand is sweaty.

“Um, do you, do you maybe, uh, want to, go on a, on a, um…”

“On a date?” Connor helps out

Evan nods.

“I would love to,”


	3. Evan x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you maybe do one of Evan walking in on Connor self harming? Evan just comforts him, and kisses all his scars?" -BroadwayItBitch
> 
> tw: self-harm

Connor presses the blade deeper into his arm, slicing open a new wound in his skin. He was doing better. He hadn’t cut in months.

 

But all it took was one stupid fight with Larry to bring all of his progress crashing back down. Evan doesn’t know that he cuts. Nobody knows. Connor covers up his scars with the sleeves of  his hoodie everyday so that nobody can see that his arms look like they’ve gone through a blender.

 

Larry had found his stash earlier. Or,well, part of his stash. Connor’s not stupid enough to hide all of his weed in the same spot.

 

He and Larry had argued for about a half hour. Larry, it seemed, was mad that he was still smoking. Even he had noticed the progress he was making. But according to Larry, progress meant not smoking so he was furious when he thought all of it was just a lie, that Connor wasn’t getting better.

 

Eventually Larry had just sent him to his room, telling him he was a disappointment, which stings more than Connor will care to admit. Well, the whole fight stung. Connor had been working so hard to lessen his anger outbursts and it seems like that just means nothing to his father.

 

He feels large drops of blood dripping down his arm. He really should stop now, he knows. But Connor keeps going. Tears run down his face as he sobs silently. He can’t have his family hear because they might come in and then they’d see what he’s doing…

 

No, they probably wouldn’t even care.

 

He hears the doorbell ring. His mom must have forgot her keys or something. Well, shit, she’s home from whatever yoga class she was at or something. Isn’t she supposed to be gone all day? Connor can’t keep up anymore.

 

He tenses, knowing Larry must be telling her what happened. He hears somebody coming up the stairwell and then there’s a quiet knock on the door. Connor ignores it, hoping they’d go away. He continues cutting.

 

After a moment, there’s another knock, “C-Connor? Please can- can I come in?”

 

Shit. It’s Evan.

 

“Just give me a minute!” Connor panics, looking for somewhere to hide the knife.

 

But dammit, before he can even move, the door opens. Connor freezes, looking up at Evan standing in the doorway. He’s going to hate him, He’s going to think he’s a freak and breakup with him. The tears pour faster down Connor’s face.

 

He clutches the knife tightly but his hands are shaking hard.

 

Evan’s looking at him, taking it all in. His mouth is open agape as he processes this.

 

“I’m sorry,” Connor cries quietly

 

This is it. Evan’s going to leave him. He’s going to tell Jared and Jared’s going to tell the whole school that Connor Murphy cuts himself.

 

Evan rushes over to him, grabbing away the knife. It takes a moment to get it out of Connor’s hand since he doesn’t want to release it but his hands are so weak right now that even Evan is stronger than him.

 

He sets it aside hastily and grabs Connor’s arms so gently it doesn’t even hurt. Connor looks away from him in shame but doesn’t resist.

 

“Oh my god,” he hears Evan say with a trembling voice

 

Evan lets go and rushes out of the room. Connor’s heart is shattered. Evan doesn’t want him anymore. Evan left him.

 

Connor can’t hold back a loud sob. He just lost the one good thing in his life because he has to be such a fuck-up.

 

But Evan returns a moment later with a wet towel. It’s dripping all over the floor but Evan doesn’t seem to notice. He goes back to Connor, taking his arms again and presses the towel onto his wounds.

 

Connor lets out a whimper of pain.

 

“I-I’m sorry!”

 

Evan keeps wiping the cuts as Connor lets out more pained noises. He hears a small sniffle from Evan and looks at him seeing the tears threatening to pour from the shorter boys eyes. When Evan’s wipes away all the blood, he runs out of the room again, coming back shortly with neosporin and bandages.

 

He dabs the ointment onto the cuts, and surprisingly, that doesn’t really hurt. Evan’s hands are careful and precise, which surprises Connor to an extent. He would think that he’d be shaking worse than Connor is at the moment.

 

Well, his mom _is_ a nurse’s aid, Connor reminds himself.

 

Evan wraps the bandages tightly around his arms. Connor winces slightly at the pressure. Neither of them speak until Evan is finished and he starts crying.

 

“Hey, baby, no, don’t cry,” Connor tries to soothe, his own tears having stopped somewhere in the process of Evan bandaging him

 

“Shut up,” Connor is taken aback by this, “Don’t you _dare_ try to comfort me,” he sniffles

 

Evan launches into Connor, holding him tightly, but not causing pain to his arms. He starts kissing the top of his head as he cries and Connor’s own tears have resumed.

 

Evan pauses his kisses “I d-didn’t, I didn’t know you did this to yourself. How did I not know?”

 

Connor doesn’t respond. He doesn’t trust his voice.

 

“Please don’t ever, ever do this again. I love you so much. You’re my whole world. Please don’t hurt yourself,” Evan starts kissing all over his face as he cries harder, “Please, Connor, I’m always here. Just call me when you feel like this, okay? Call me and I’ll come as fast as possible.”

 

Connor can only nod. Part of him has gone numb, another part is heart-warmed, but still, part of him is aching.

 

“I know that you feel like you need to do this, but just try, try to wait it out until I get here. I will _always_ come. Okay? Do you understand how much you mean to me? You’re precious,” 

Evan delicately kisses his cuts over the bandages

 

Somewhere in the back of his head, Connor so so proud of Evan for how well he’s getting his words out. But he’s not really focused on that right now. The aching feeling is kind of blocking that out.

 

Connor ends up falling asleep in Evan’s arms. Evan holds him tightly through the night, not letting go or getting up, even though he needs to go to the bathroom. This is far more important.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I can handle writing this   
> *ten minutes after writing it* Me:...fuck


	4. Jared x Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You and I have been dating for three years, and now on our anniversary I’m expecting you to forget like you have in the past, but I come home to the house/apartment completely clean and you all dressed up. You made an amazing dinner, and while we’re eating you keep making sweet jokes that make me blush because you know that I don’t think I’m beautiful or amazing  
> From: BeccatheBiscuitBaker

Evan gives the roses another look, making sure they’re not wilted. He wanted to make dinner or something but Jared always forgets their anniversary anyway so he figures it would be weird if he makes a big deal about it while Jared does not.

 

So he just bought him a bouquet of roses on his way home from work. He’s kind of dreading going home. He knows Jared’s forgotten what day it is, but it’s special to Evan, and it always hurts each time Jared forgets. 

 

He imagines how the conversation will go when he walks through the door.

 

_ Evan will present Jared with the flowers, smiling like an idiot, in case Jared remembers. He won’t. He’ll frown in confusion and jokingly ask, “What’s the occasion, Ev?” _

 

_ Evan’s smile will fade as he tries to hide the pain, “Well, it’s, I know you forgot, but, um, it’s our fourth year anniversary,” he’ll say sheepishly _

 

_ “Oh…” Jared will say awkwardly, “Well, happy anniversary, baby. Thanks for the flowers,” _

 

_ Evan will nod disappointedly and they won’t bring it back up for the rest of the night. _

Evan doesn’t want to turn the key in the lock. He doesn’t want to open the front door and be met with Jared. He doesn’t want another anniversary of him crying silently to himself after Jared falls asleep.

 

He tries his best not to look sad each time Jared forgets but it’s hard. It makes him feel like Jared doesn’t care about their relationship. Or him.

 

Evan reluctantly opens the door. The first thing he realizes is that the house is spotless. And dark. 

 

_ What? _

 

Evan swears it was a disaster when he left this morning.

 

He walks slowly inside, “J-Jared?” he asks nervously

 

Why is he nervous? There’s no reason to be nervous. Everything’s fine.

 

There’s no reply so Evan makes his way down the hall where there’s a soft light coming from the dining room and peeks his head in.

 

He gasps when he sees the room. 

 

The table is set with a white cloth and proper silverware and a pitcher of ice water. A roasted chicken sits in the middle of the table that smells amazing. There’s a bouquet of roses larger than the one Evan’s holding as the centerpiece.

 

Jared’s back is to him as he lights candles around the room but he turns when he hears Evan gasp.

 

“No!” he says, “You weren’t supposed to be home for another fifteen minutes! It’s not ready yet! I was going to finish lighting the candles and play music quietly and then put flower petals on the ground for you. Shit, I’m sorry…”

 

Evan looks at him, eyes watering up, “Y-you, you remembered…” his voice cracks as he says it

 

Jared’s face softens, “I know, I know I’ve forgotten in the past and I know that was pretty shitty of me, and I know how special this is to you. It’s special to me too. It’s the day we got together and I should have made a bigger deal out of it the last three years. And I hate how you were just expecting me to not do anything today, I heard you crying last year…,” Evan cringes, “I shouldn’t have made you feel like that,”

 

Evan’s hand covers his own mouth in shock as his eyes start moving around the room again.

 

Jared walks over to him and wraps him in a hug, “Happy anniversary,” he kisses his cheek

 

Evan pulls away after a moment, a panicked look in his eyes, “But, I...all I got you were these,” he presents the bouquet shamefully

 

Jared smiles and takes the flowers and goes into the kitchen, putting them in water, “Thank you, Ev,”

 

Evan ducks his head nervously, knowing Jared is just pretending to appreciate the gesture for his sake. He picks at the hem of his polo with sweaty hands. 

 

He’s such a bad boyfriend. Jared probably hates him now. And then he’s going to break up with him and-

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jared approaches him

 

He pulls Evan’s hands away from his shirt gently. Evan glimpses up at him through his lashes. 

 

“Not to be insensitive because I know you’re nervous right now, but you look so good when you look at me like that,” Jared says

 

Evan blushes. Maybe Jared wasn’t mad then. He leans his head into Jared’s chest, grateful and relieved. Jared pulls him in closer. They stay like that until he finally breaks the silence.

 

“You know, we should probably eat before it gets cold,” he suggests

 

Evan moves away and nods. He’s still nervous for some reason but now there’s a warm feeling filling his insides. He can do this. He can make it through a dinner without panicking.

  
  


“I love your freckles, just so you know,” Jared blurts out shortly after they sit down

 

Evan looks away, trying to hide his blush. He remembers telling Jared how much he hated his them. It was soon after they had first gotten together back in their senior year of high school.

 

_ Jared passes him a note in the middle of calculus. Evan smiles and opens it, trying to be subtle so the teacher won’t notice. _

 

_ ‘Hey, freckleface’ it says _

 

_ Evan’s stomach lurches. Jared noticed them?  _

 

_ He writes back quickly. _

 

_ ‘Please don’t ever talk about them again. I hate them’ _

 

_ Jared opens the note and frowns but he doesn’t say anything else about it. _

 

He never even brought it up until now.

 

“Thanks…” Evan mumbles because it’s all he can muster

 

He busies himself with the food on his plate, which is surprisingly good. Evan’s never even seen Jared cook before.

 

Evan takes another small bite. The room is once again filled with silence, the safe, comfortable kind, until Jared speaks up for the second time since they sat down.

 

“Also...uh...I didn’t tell you this last week, but I read your short story for your creative writing class. I was bored and it was kinda just laying on the counter...,”

 

Evan’s eyes widen and he stops chewing.

 

_ Shit, shit, shit. Jared wasn’t supposed to read that. Shit. _

 

Evan wrote about a day the two of them spent together recently. It was really sappy and cheesy and Evan’s pretty sure he’s going to fail the assignment. Jared was  _ not  _ supposed to read it.

 

He’s never shown his writing to anyone else, other than his teachers, professors, and his mom. Heidi always tells him he’s a talented writer but it’s one thing to hear it from her, and another to hear it from a friend or something. She  _ has  _ to tell him that stuff, others don’t. But as much as he craves the validation, he never had the courage to let anyone else read his work.

 

He can’t help but put a hand to his face, covering it in embarrassment.

 

“You’re a really good writer, Ev,” he presses, “I especially liked the part where you talk about how pretty my eyes are in the sunlight-”

 

“Stop,” he begs, but it’s light-hearted

 

“It’s true!” Jared insists

 

The remnants of his nervousness disappears throughout the rest of dinner until they’re both stuffed and their eyes are heavy.

 

Evan thanks Jared over and over for the dinner but Jared keeps cutting him off with kisses. 

 

They giggle to each other as they wash the dishes together. Jared keeps flicking soap suds at him and eventually Evan retaliates by squeezing out the water of a dishrag onto Jared’s chest. The task takes longer than it would have if just one of them had been washing them. When it’s all done, Evan plops down on the couch, exhausted.

 

After trying and failing to get Evan to go upstairs to sleep in bed, Jared gives in and lays down next to him, wrapping Evan in his arms. 

 

“I love you,” Evan whispers after several moments of them not saying anything

 

Jared doesn’t respond so Evan twists around and finds the shorter boy is already sleeping. Evan chuckles, laying back down and closes his eyes. 

 

Today was an amazing day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt in the comments with a pairing of your choosing!


End file.
